Zendragon, 50 years after Pendragon!
by porping243
Summary: O.K., so, many stories have used the idea. Press was wrong. And now Bret, Bella, Kell, Rachel and Tinker must save Halla from Saint Dane. But SD has a new plan up his sleeves... Can they stop him? Based off of an RP me and my friends did.
1. The Beginning

**Woohoo. This story is from My Rp forum, grouped together. I'll keep making new chapters. Here we go! Credit to: TinkerBinker, Robino567(Oh gee it's Z), Sunrain, Me, Ruin Queen of Oblivion, and Shadowarcher, as well as my real life inspiration for one of my characters, and my favorite teacher from long ago, Ms. G! Also known as Mrs. L, now. O.K., we're starting!**

Bret Wade, a normal 14 year old boy, was about to learn he _wasn't_ normal. It all started the day he met his answered the door. He usually never answered the door. But something about today told him to answer the door. Ever since then, he has been bound to the way of the travelers. But I'll skip the entire story, so we can get to where it really starts….

Bret shot from the flume, sideways. His attempt had failed. Now he lay next to the rock wall surrounding the watery portal to the world below. He knew he had to find the Traveler of Cloral. It was the only way. He slowly got up and stumbled over to the clothes left out for him. He wondered how they worked, but, of course, Mrs. G wasn't there to explain things anymore. He slipped the wetsuit on, then the belt, and finally the air globe, which shrunk to fit his head, making him leap. He realized quickly it was ok, and figured it was some type of breathing device. He grabbed a small machine with two triggers, looked like some sort of small raft to pull him underwater, and jumped underwater.

Pressing the triggers, he realized quickly his guess was right. He flew through the water, looking around. He saw nothing, until... "AAAGH!!!" He screamed. In front of him was a huge shark, with big, yellow eyes. Quig, he said in his head. He was facing a quig, with no where to hide. He had no choice. He took off back toward the flume. He was almost there, when another quig swam in front of him, blocking his way! He was trapped between two quigs. Quig-bait.

Bella swooped in with a harpoon gun. She shot one of the quigs and then the other. When she was finished she went to the traveler. Bret Turned to her.

"Who is that?" he said, not expecting her to hear her through the globe. He smiled at her, nodding in thanks. "I am the traveler from Cloral. Are you a traveler?" Bella inquired. The clothes seem to fit him. So he must be a traveler. The clothes always to do that for us. How, I don't know.

"How can she talk?" He said, searching the globe. "Is there a button, or...?" He circled around the entire suit, looking for something to talk with. He then realized there was no button and-"I'm a total idiot. Yes, I'm the Traveler from Second Earth. The Name's Bret Wade. You?"

"I'm Isabella. But call me Bella, please." Bella said flashing a dazzling smile, "What made you come to Cloral?"

"Well, besides Tubular and Home, It was the only place I knew, and I needed help, bad." He started to float back toward the flume. "My fifth grade teacher and the traveler before me, Mrs. G, is Captured on Tubular, which is coming close to it's turning point. I need help, and fast."

And so, Bret and Bella set off to Tubular to save it from chaos.

**Alrighty, then! I'll end it here, Cuz I'm lazy. Hehe. I'd also like to thank… Bum budda bum!!! D.J. Machale! Since I don't own Pendragon, (However I do own my characters) I'm glad He came up with this great Idea so I could FanFic about it! Thankies, D.J.! Also, visit thependragonadventure . com for the 9****th**** book cover! I think it comes out in like 11 minutes! YAY!!!!**


	2. Tubular, Part One

**Hobey-ho, let's go! New Chapter! That last one was just an introduction, I guess. This one'll be longer… I hope. Hehe. Okay, so… YAY!!!!**

Bret and Bella stepped out of the flume, landing in an underground cavern. Bret turned to her. "So," He said, pulling a key from his pocket. "Ready to save Tubular?" Bella took a deep breath, "That's what I'm supposed to do. Right?" She stepped forward.

"That's the spirit!" he said, though he was definitely not ready himself. As they stepped out, he noticed they were back on top of the snowy mountain. He ran over to a pair of tubes. "Mrs. G and I used these take us down, though I don't know exactly how they work." He pointed to a dark, gray city, showing how the tubes ran all the way down to the city. "I think we just climb in," He said, doing exactly that, "And these tubes- WHOA!!!" He was suddenly shot down through the tubes.

"You forgot clothes!" Bella said. She grabbed the clothes from Tubular. They were all black. She had a pair of slacks and a long sleeve v-neck tight fitting shirt. Bella grabbed him another pair of looser slacks and a plain t-shirt. _I guess the black is to contrast with the snow._

Bret tumbled out of the other end of the tube. "Ugh... Wait... My Clothes!!!" He looked around, but there were no replacements. He had to search, and fast or the Dados would surely catch him. He was too close to the city.

Luckily, Bella slid down the tube just in time to save Bret. She quickly handed him the clothes and turned away so he could change.

"Thanks." He said to her. He quickly flipped the clothes around, pressed the button, and watched as they automatically came on. The clothes he was wearing came out in a small cube in his pocket. "Tubular is very advanced," He explained to Bella. "They have many technological advances... But that also means they are overly cautious. They have guards at the corner of every street, waiting to check ID."

"Uh oh... Should we go back up there and see if there's a fake ID maker or if, like the clothes, there are some up there for us?" Bella said, worried. "There wasn't. Tevil's good, but he's not that good." He walked toward the city. "We'll just have to lay-"

BOOM! He was stopped by an arm. A robotic arm. "HALT. YOU GO NO FURTHER." A robotic guard had caught him. He reached into his pockets, looking for ID. "NO ID. YOU WILL COME WITH ME." He grabbed Bret and dragged him away. "Bella! Help! Go... Go to 15th Earth! Find the traveler! He's good with robots!!!"

"Tevil?" Bella said as he was hauled off. She scrambled back up the slope, finally finding a Tube to get back to the top. "FIFTEENTH EARTH!" she shouted. Bella was whisked away to find this traveler.

Bret was dragged through the bleak city... He saw only two people, one with a Yellow jumpsuit and one with a blue, but other than that, he saw only Dados... He was tossed in a cell on the far side of the city. "Well, I guess I failed..." He mumbled to himself. "Of course you haven't failed," came a voice next to him. It was Mrs. G! His fifth grade teacher, and the traveler of Second Earth from before him, was sitting next to him in the cell. "We've only just started!"

**Well, I guess I'll end there. I mean, two chapters in a day is more than I usually see, so… Oh well. Hobey-ho, all!**


	3. Finding the Traveler

**Well, here's Bella's search for help, and Shadow Archer's part! I know, 3 chapters in a day! I have no life. So, again, Hobey-ho! (I LOOOOOOOOVE saying that….)**

Bella landed with a thump on a tarnished chromium floor. She appeared to be in the basement of an abandoned building. She removed her Cloral clothes and donned the clothes of fifteenth earth; they made her look and talk like a robot. _This is some messed up stuff._ Bella thought, exiting into a shiny chromium world. _I don't like this much._

The door to the basement flew open, and standing in the doorway was Saint Dane. "Why, hello, Bella. You don't know me yet, do you? Well, this territory is about to crumble. You might want to search for another traveler to help you. Say, Dracol's traveler?" With that, he jumped into the flume and shouted, "Tubular!" He waved goodbye to Bella, a mischievous grin on his face.

Bella was stunned. She stood there for a good 10 minutes not doing anything. "Impossible! This territory cannot be about to crumble!" she said. Nevertheless she still stood, rooted to the spot. Maybe the territory wasn't, but after a few minutes the door Saint Dane had opened was slammed shut by the wind, causing the building to start to crumble... On top of Bella.

"Ooooooooooooooh shit!" Bella said. She proceeded to run, as fast as she could, to the exit. The instant she made it outside the entire building collapsed. _Good thing there's another flume somewhere. Or I could just dig down._ Bella was in the middle of a big city.

Suddenly, tons of robots jumped out of nowhere, guns pointing at _her_. "FREEZE. WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOUR KIND HAS CAUSED US TROUBLE!" A whining sound erupted from all of their guns. They were charging for the final Shot.

Bella got the hell out of Fifteenth Earth. She jumped into the pile of rubble and dug down as far as she could. The robots turned and pointed their guns into the rubble, firing. Luckily, they missed Bella, but hit Flume. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but then something happened. The Flume had a crack. And the shots kept coming, making more cracks. They were trying to trap her!

Vessler was walking by and saw the girl surrounded by the robots. He spied her traveler ring "_Oh Shit_" He said out loud. He sped over with his super speed and dove in front of her just as the robots started firing, deflecting the bullets from her. He landed smoothly, without a scratch. The robots were furious. Vessler responded to them.

"_She is a friend, now go away_!" They listened to him, though the robots were disappointed, and said "BUT SHE WAS WORKING WITH THE SAINT." They then walked away. Vessler had influence on these robots. He turned around to the girl "_Are you OK?_"

But Bella was already at the bottom. "Tubular!" She called out, getting out of there. Vessler stood confused. He had only one choice. He followed her down. Spying the flume, he walked into it, confused. He looked around, then said, "Well… What'd she say? Uh… Tubular!" And he was enveloped by light.


	4. Intermission 1

**Greetings, all. This is my three part intermission, number 1. I'll be doing one of these after every three chapters. Here, I shall chat with the other authors of this story. Today, Oh gee it's Z/Robino867/Mental Institute Escapee(Zonia) will be talking with me!**

**Me: So… What's up?**

**Zonia:… What's with the cameras?**

**Me: Oh, don't mind them. Here, just look at me. Now, I'd like to-**

**Zonia: SPAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: OMFG, WOULD YOU STFU?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!??!**

**Zonia:…Sorry.**

**Me: Okay, let's get back to bus-**

**Zonia: COME TO Penzen122 Dot Pro Boards fifty seven Dot Com!**

**Me: ZONIA!!!! STOP IT OR I SMACK YOU!**

**Zonia: SPAZ ATTACK!!!! SPAZ ATTACK!!!! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: And that concludes our intermission for today. Tomorrow, We break Bret outta jail!**

**Next time is Sunrain! Yay! ****Areviderrci****, fans! (If I have any… TT)**


	5. Dracol

**Hurk. YAY!!!!! Well, Here we go again. Hobey-Ho!**

Bret pulled a laser pen from his pocket, using it to cut a hole in the cage. _I guess without her, we'll need a new traveler's help._ They ran through the city, ducking and hiding, until they finally made it to the outskirts, and used the tubes to go up. "I'll stay here," Offered Mrs. G. "Someone needs to supervise, and I have an ID card now." Bret nodded, stepped into the flume, waved goodbye and shouted "Dracol!"

On a cliff overlooking the city of Darvis in the island nation of Tivana, Rachel Bolt was doing a last minute armor check before she headed down into the city.

She had just gotten back from protecting the Space Station Delta from an attack by a band of Pirates, and was returning home to see her father for the first time in 3 months.

She looked over the city, and froze at the sight of smoke rising in the distance. She activated a pair of wings from her armor, and flied off in the direction of the smoke, afraid of what she'd find when she got there.

The smoke was coming from her father's house.

Rachel landed in the midst of a burning inferno, her armor protecting her from the intense heat as she started going through the debris, trying to find something.

"Rachel..." a voice moaned from in front of her, and she finally moved a large piece of debris.

The movement of the debris revealed a massive gold and black dragon, whose wings were torn, and his scales were starting to fall out. He was obviously close to death at this point.

"Rachel, my daughter, I'm sorry," the dragon said, holding out a weak claw, that Rachel took.

"Father, who did this to you?" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel, I haven't been honest with you, there are things you need to know, but my time is short, you need to get into my private box, take this key," the dragon says, and his claw moves away, leaving a key in Rachel's hands. "Rachel, I'm sorry, please, you must always remember that I love you..."

With that, his eyes closed, he drew his last breath, and died.

"Father? NOOOOOO!" Rachel said, and then looked at the wall where words were written.

_"Lightning never strikes twice,"_ the writing said.

"Riley..." Rachel muttered under her breath, gripping the key in her hand.

Rachel was seated on a park bench as she watched the fire fighters put out the fire. Her home had been reduced to only a few ashes.

"I'm sorry Miss. Bolt, this was the only thing that survived," one of the firefighters said, and handed Rachel a box.

"My father's private box," Rachel said, taking it, and the firefighter tipped his hat as he walked off. Rachel took out the key, and opened the box.

Inside were a grey and silver ring, and a stack of papers. Rachel picked up the first one, and started to read.

**JOURNAL OF IVERIAS #1**

SECOND EARTH

_I hope your reading this, Pandora, heck, I hope anyone is reading this, because that is the only thing that is keeping me sane right now.  
I have learned things, things about our world, and the world around us that even I find hard to believe, and in these journals you will learn them as well._

Rachel paused, Second Earth? What the heck was Second Earth? She had heard about Earth, even been there once or twice, but she had never heard of Second Earth.

Was this some sort of secret message from her father to her mother? She had to know, so she read on.

Bret popped out of the flume, and found himself- IN A VOLCANO! "AAAAAHAHAGGGHGAHGGHG!!!!!" He screamed, jumping to the side. He barely made it. "Phew..." He said, catching his breath. "Now to find the traveler." He began his descent down the volcano's side.

Rachel had just finished reading her father's first journal, and, as she put it back in the box, she took out the ring. The armor around her ring finger retracted, and she slid the ring on, as the armor reformed, making the ring a part of it.

Mostly out of curiosity, she started up the nearby volcano, where the flume was, on the same trail that Bret was walking down on.

He hopped off as he got to the bottom, then turned and blew the volcano a raspberry. He was done with that. He quickly turned and ran off toward a city, nearly running over Rachel. "S-sorry... I'm trying to find someone..." He said, and helped her up.

"It's all right," Rachel said, standing up. "It's my fault, I should've seen you coming, but my dad just died, and I got these weird journal things from him. So, uhh, who are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Oh, I'm just- Wait... Journal? What's it say?" His eyes grew wide.

"Oh, something about territories, and travelers, and some evil guy, stuff like that, I don't understand it myself," Rachel said.

"Y-you mean... Your dad was the traveler from Dracol? That makes you the new traveler!" He held up his hand, showing his ring. "I'm the traveler from Second Earth!"

Rachel paused briefly. At first she had been a bit skeptical about this, but Second Earth was mentioned in her father's first journal, so maybe he was telling the truth.

"Yeah, I guess that's right," Rachel said, and then got serious. "Mission mode," as she called it. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I guess I came here to find you. You see, a territory by the name of Tubular is in danger of crumbling. I need some help with fixing it." He paused, then gave her a wide grin. "You up for the job?"

"Can't be any harder than protecting a Space Station from a Pirate raid, yeah, I can do it," Rachel said. "Oh yeah, I'm Rachel Bolt."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bret Wade." He held out his hand.

Rachel smiled, then shook Bret's hand. "All right, lets go, you need a lift?" She asked, and activated the pair of wings attached to her armor.

He thought for a moment, remembering the volcano. He smiled. "As long as you don't drop me. The flume's right up that Volcano, if you didn't know." He walked over to her and waited for her to fly them to the flume.

As gently as she could, Rachel picked up Bret, and flew off in the direction of the volcano.

Of course, about halfway there she wondered why she didn't just go into her dragon form and fly him there that way, but thought nothing of it.

A minute later, she set him down neatly right in front of the flume. "Well, here we go, I guess," Rachel said.

He nodded. "Tubular!"

Rachel closed her eyes. She knew a little bit of what to expect from reading her father's journals, at least for the flume ride, but nothing beyond that.

And they were off.

**Good one!!! Eh? It's pretty long!!!**


	6. SUNRAIN!

**Hola****, all! Now we got's SunRain!!!!**

Me: Hey, Sunrain, ready for your interview?

Sunrain: Urr… Yup.

Me: Sweet…

Sunrain: Yup.

Me: Uh huh.

Sunrain: yesh.

Me: WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Sunrain: …

Me: … Sorry…

**WOO!!! That was boring.**


	7. Tubular Continued

**Oi. 'Nother one. YAY!!!!**

They stepped out of the flume. Bret realized that whole time he had stayed in his Tubular clothes. He grabbed some clothes for Rachel. "Put these on. It's against the rules to mix territories. Just press the button on the bottom." He instructed her through the clothing process.

Rachel pressed a button on her armor, and it vanished off her body, leaving a cube in her hand. Underneath she was wearing a black bodysuit (minus the sleeves), her ring still remained on her finger, and quickly changed into the Tubular clothing, running a hand through her black hair. "Uhh, one small problem, don't I kind of stand out?" Rachel asked, as her skin was a golden color that looked like it was covered with scales.

Bret looked her over. "Uh... I got nothin'!" He said, shrugging and laughing.

_I never should have left Bryyo..._ Rachel thought, shaking her head. "Do you at least have an idea as to what weapons are available here? All mine are on my suit."

"Uh... Yeah, the acolytes... Don't usually supply... Weapons... We try to handle territory saving WITHOUT violence..." He started to walk toward the tubes.

"Yeah, unless such a situation would arise that we would need one, and we would not have one, so what would we do then?" Rachel asked, but followed him anyway.

"Well, let's hope we don't need one." He said with a nervous smile, and jumped into the tube.

"We shall see," Rachel said, and followed him down the tube.

He popped out at the other end to a very calm Mrs. G, who, while her back was turned, asked "This is the traveler from Dracol?" Bret nodded, and she turned. "Nice to see you again, Rachel. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. How's your father holding up?" Bret winced.

"He's dead, the bloody Pirates killed him," Rachel said. She was still not used to the fact that her father was killed, and her world was turned upside-down, both in the same day.

"Wrong." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned. There, standing a few yards away from them, was Saint Dane, bearing an evil smile.

"Yeah, and who the heck are you?" Rachel asked, cursing under her breath for leaving the cube back at the flume.

"Me? Why, my name is of no importance. But, if you must know, I am Saint Dane. Good to see you again, boy! Did you bring the Silver Twine as I asked?" Bret grew tense. "You can't have it!" Mrs. G's eyes grew wide. "You have a Silver Twine? Hand it to me!"

"Saint Dane? My father mentioned you in his journals..." Rachel said, clenching her fists as her eyes started to glow. "You killed him, didn't you?"

"Hehehe... Guilty. Go on, boy, give her the Twine! Don't disrespect your elders!" Bret reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver trinket that looked like a twig. He handed it to his Teacher.

It was a rare event when Rachel lost her cool. The Bounty Huntress had fought in more wars than most people she had met. It was only when faced with the perpetrators of atrocities that she ever lost her cool.

There was a huge blinding flash of light, and, when it faded, Rachel appeared as a massive female black and gold dragon, with curved back horns on her head, and a long tail that was lined with dangerous looking spikes. She snorted a puff of smoke, looking at Saint Dane with absolute hatred.

"Ooh!" Saint Dane exclaimed with delight. "My my! Impressive! Let's see If I can do better, shall we?" In that instant, Saint Dane changed from a man to a huge Red and black dragon similar to Rachel's, only it was way bigger, being more than half the size of the mountain they were just on.

Rachel actually grinned a little. "You think that just because you're bigger you can beat me? What would be the point, Saint Dane, isn't it your way to manipulate people to meet their own end? What possible purpose would you have by attacking me, or killing my father?" Rachel asked.

"Attacking you? Who said I was going to attack _you_?" He reached down and swiped his claw at Bret, knocking him away, and sending the twine to the floor. Saint Dane grabbed it.

Rachel's tail cracked like a whip, and it struck Saint Dane with all its spikes extended, trying to get him to drop whatever he had taken.

Saint Dane chuckled. "I think I might have _actually_ felt that. Wait, nope." He cracked his tail at her, knocking her over.

Rachel recovered quickly, and sent a burst of fire at Saint Dane.

It brushed over him, and He smiled and embraced it, drinking it all in. "Oooh, that was refreshing!"

"Oh, who am I kidding..." Rachel muttered, and shifted back into her human form, wishing she still had her armor with her.

Bret patted her on the shoulder. "You did your best." Saint Dane laughed, then changed back. "Wonderful, I have the twine, And Tubular is about to crumble." "That we can stop!" Bret exclaimed. Saint Dane smiled. "Be my guest." Bret and Mrs. G walked into the city, brushing past him.

Rachel followed them, giving Saint Dane another glance, and shakes her head. "Well, I never thought it was possible, but someone just beat Riley for the position of my most annoying enemy," she said, once Saint Dane was out of earshot.

"My dear, you have no idea." He was suddenly next to her, whispering in her ear. But he wasn't. He wasn't there, but his voice was.

"THANK YOU FOR FURTHER PROVING MY POINT, NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE, OTHERWISE NEXT TIME WE MEET, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHOVE AN ENERGY BLADE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Rachel screamed.

"Control your anger... It won't do any good to scream at the wind..." His voice disappeared. "Rachel, Ya coming?" Bret asked her.

"Yeah, sorry, must've been hearing things..." Rachel said, and caught up with the other two, muttering something about how she should've stayed on Bryyo when she had the chance.

They made it through the city, flashing the Fake ID whenever they came to a guard, until they made it to a small building. Mrs. G knocked three times, and a small, balding man with a green jumpsuit on appeared. "K... Kristen?" He asked, a smile breaking out. "Good to see you, Tiven. Room for a few travelers?" "O-of course!" He stammered, running his hand through his... Baldness... He quickly ran inside and began cleaning, and Bret and Mrs. G stepped inside.

Rachel followed. She couldn't help but find the situation that she was in to be a little interesting. _Well, I guess I've been in worse, like that time that the Pirates captured me, or was it the Primals, I can never remember..._ she thinks to herself.

"Alright, here's what I found out." Mrs. G had just switched into business mode. "Tomorrow there is to be Trade between this city and the Kokohama Tribe up in the mountains. If this goes wrong, it is said that they would finally snap and attack. They have been rivals for years, now. What I can't figure out, is what Saint Dane's plan is... I know he's going to mess it up, I-" "You just don't know how..." Bret interrupted. "Exactly. We'll need to figure it out, and fast."

"How could this event turn a territory into chaos?" Rachel asked, remembering what she had read in her father's journals about turning points.

She was also worried about her own territory, Dracol wasn't the most peaceful of territories, but she couldn't think of any coming events that could be trouble. Though there was Riley and his Pirates, but other than that she couldn't think of anything.

"War" Was the only word that Bret said. Mrs. G. Nodded. "I'll go out and look for some answers," He said, and walked out the door.

"Where's a good mug of Tivanian Coffee when you need it..." Rachel muttered. "War is nothing new to me, the Bryyoian Civil War was the worst, but what I hate is when wars are fought needlessly."

"Coffee, just for you!" Tiven handed her a Mug full of coffee, smiling.

"Thanks," Rachel says, and takes a drink of the Coffee.

Bret burst into the room. "I know what Saint Dane's trying to do."

Rachel had barely sat down to read her father's second journal, which she had brought along with her when Bret came in. "What's he trying to do?" She asked, her attention completely on Bret.

"He says he's taken something called Tak from another territory and he's going to use it to blow the mountain and create a landslide to fall on both Hyrin City and The Kokohama village!" He exclaimed frantically. Mrs. G's eyes grew wide again. "T-tak?!?!?!"

"Tak, Tak, where have I heard that before..." Rachel said, her brain going over every detail she could remember of her missions. "Oh yeah, now I remember, I saw the Pirates experimenting with something called Tak when I was on Space Station Delta, got it from a trader from some distant planet called, uhh, oh great, its on the tip of my tongue, oh yeah, Denduron."

"Denduron? I've been there before..." Bret said, pondering it. "Well," Mrs. G finally said. "We know what we have to do." "Right," Said Bret.

"Great, where's Pyrrha when I need her..." Rachel asked herself, shaking her head.

"Right, Then, Hobey-ho, let's go!"

"So, do we have a plan, or are we going to make it up as we go, because I am not going in without a plan," Rachel said.

"The way I see it, We just have to stop the tak. At All costs."

"This is a turning point, isn't it? A question we should be asking ourselves is what will the result be after this event," Rachel said. "Now, I'm new to this whole traveler thing, but I know a few things about how these events can work out. A single event like this could have several repercussions, and we cannot predict the end result as of right now, but what would happen if the two towns survive? If you want that tak stopped at all costs, then we're going to have to start playing on a whole different level."

"We only have a day, however... What's your Idea, Rachel?" Bret asked.

"Tak, it dissolves in water, right?" Rachel asked.

"I-uh... I..." "Yes... It does," Mrs. G answered, Smiling.

"Bret, do you know just how much Tak he has?" Rachel asked.

"The guy said... 80... pounds..." He said, Eyes growing wider...

"All right, this is a bit risky because of the time thing, but it might be the only way," Rachel said, and took a deep breath before continuing. "About 5 years ago, on my territory there was a massive fire that nearly destroyed the capitol city of Tivana, to stop the fires, we used a weather control device to create rain. I am not suggesting that we get the technology from my territory mind you, but if my guess is correct, I think I might know someone who could get the technology to us."

"But Tubular is one of the most advanced territories I know. They have Weather controlling Devices here!" Said Mrs. G, hopping out of her seat. "Alright, Tonight, we rest, But tomorrow, we go get that device and stop the Tak!!"

"Oh, that works too," Rachel said. _Darn, I would've needed my armor for that, I miss my armor..._

"Alright, Good night, guys." Bret yawned. "Yeah, I'm going to hit the hay, too. Night, Rachel."

"Right, uhh, where do I sleep?" Rachel asked, realizing she had no idea where she was supposed to sleep.

"Uhh... Yeah, Where do we sleep?" Tiven stepped in. "There are 4 rooms in the back." "Alright," Bret said, and sprinted back.

Rachel followed him, putting the journal in her bag as she walks, yawning a little. _Oh well, me calling myself would've taken some explaining, even if it worked,_ Rachel thought.

**YAY!!! Story's gettin' good!!!!**


	8. Tubular's Turning Point

Bret awoke to see Mrs. G sitting at the table eating something that resembled oatmeal. "Good morning," she said, smiling. "We have a big day ahead of us. You ready?" Bret nodded. "You know it!" "Good, now go wake up Rachel." Bret did as he was told and a second later he stumbled into her room, Shouting "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ugh, Pyrrha, just give me 5 more minutes..." Rachel groans from the bed, still tired and groggy, not to mention forgetful.

"Ok, but you're gonna miss the Tuuuurrrnning Poooiiiiiint!!!" He slammed the door shut.

Tinker ran up to the door of the house and knocked loudly, shouting "Tiven! Tiven! I know you're there!!"

Tiven answered. "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's three parts past a moon!" He screamed, but stopped short, noticing it was..."Tink? What's up?"

"Tiven, Saint Dane Hacked into the police bots programming! They are coming here!" Tinker said panting. "We will have to make a run for it or they will try to destroy us. You know Saint Dane won't hold back..." She finished darkly.

"R-right... Tink, I'd like you to meet some people." He brought her inside. "Tinker, this is Kristen Garrett, a Traveler from 2nd Earth." "Nice to meet you," She said with a smile. "And this," He said, motioning toward Bret, "Is Bret Wade, her successor and the Lead Traveler." "What? Lead Traveler? You're joking, right?" Bret was worried. He didn't want to be the leader. He greeted her with a smile, nonetheless.

"Hello Kristen, Bret" Tinker said still slightly out of breath. "So, you're the lead Traveler, eh Bret?" Tinker said quickly looking him up and down. "You're a bit different than I imagined." She said looking towards the door nervously. "We should probably go before the bots get here," She said looking edgy.

"Bots? Oh no... I hate those things... Why would they come here?" Bret asked, while Mrs. G sat in the back, cutting an opening through the back of the small house. "We'd better hurry. Bret, if Rachel won't wake up, we'll have to carry her." "Aww..." Bret Whined. He ran in back, picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride. "Mann, She's HEAVY!"

Rachel snapped awake when she was picked up by Bret. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted.

"Do you need help with that?" Tinker asked Mrs. G looking at the hole. She was startled by Rachel as she shouted at Bret.

"Hehe, ok..." Bret let her down with a nervous laugh. "Let's get outta here!" He took off out the hole.

"Hey Bret, Mrs. G, Rachel, Tiven!! Follow me, I know a place we can be safe for a bit!" Tinker shouted, heading towards one of the few animal parks left.

Bret took off after her. Mrs. G Ran after him, and Tiven Tripped and Stumbled after her.

Rachel followed after making sure something was in her bag. "What's the rush?" She asked Bret as she caught up with the others.

"Robots are trying to kill us. No biggie." He said, dodging through a crowd of people. "That's weird… I thought there were never any people out here..." "It's because of the trade... Everyone wants to see it..." Answered Tiven, Huffing and Puffing.

Tinker ran into the animal reserve and jumped into one of the cages after making sure everyone was following her. "Come on!" She shouted as she ran into one of the caves with a star marking on the top of it.

"Hey, Is that a marking for a flume?" Bret asked, noticing the Star. "We can't leave yet, the turning point just started!" "It's true," Mrs. G agreed. "Rachel, come with me to get the weather device. Tiven, see if you can delay the trade, And Bret and Tinker, go up to the mountain. See if you can find Saint Dane, but stay hidden." Bret nodded, Tiven squealed, and Mrs. G motioned for Rachel to follow.

"Okay," Rachel said, and follows.

Mrs. G led her to a warehouse a little ways away from their former spot. "Here," She said, giving her a necklace. "It's a tracking device. I need you to go inside and find the machine. I can talk to you through it too, so I'll give you directions. Ready?"  
--------------------------------------  
Bret led Tinker up the mountain. "I think he's... Up here... somewhere..." He said, scanning the mountain side. "Let's go..." He said, taking off.

--------------------------------------

"Lady, I just got done defending a Space Station from a pirate attack, I think I can handle this," Rachel said, and entered the warehouse.

"_Don't get cocky_," Her voice came from the necklace. "_This is probably the most secure area in all of Halla... This is the only Weather machine big enough to dissolve all of that tak..._"

"So, there will be guards?" Rachel asked as she walked further into the warehouse, reaching into her bag for something.

Suddenly, a ton of robots jumped out and all fired at her. The shots all homed in on her.

That's when what she had been reaching for activated, and her black and gold armor formed onto her body as she returned fire with plasma blasts. _I know it's breaking the rules, but I don't feel like dying today, and sometimes you have no choice,_ Rachel thought.

The shots all hit the robots... but nothing happened. Didn't even phase them. "_What do you think you're doing?_" Mrs. G's voice screamed from the necklace.

"Playing on a whole new level, you want this thing, don't you?" Rachel asked, as she was running low on ideas. The plasma blasts where super-heated, they should've at least phased the machines. She had no idea whether or not her Energy Blade would effect them, but still, she activated an energy blade attached to her armor. "I'm sorry, but sometimes to defeat an enemy, you have to fight on their level."

"_It's not worth it! The weapons won't affect them! And the lasers will break the armor!_" And sure enough, the armor began to crack.

_Great, now I gotta go back to Dracol to get Pyrrha to do a suit repair,_ Rachel mutters, something was not right, the Draco Suit (her armor) was designed to absorb attacks and send them back at the enemy, but nonetheless, she deactivates her armor anyway, and dives for cover. "You have any better ideas?"

She paused for a second. "_Right after the corridor you're on is a door. There's a smaller device in there. We'll have to go with that._"

"Yeah, there's only the matter of getting past these Elysian rejects," Rachel said, but saw the door just a few feet in front of her. Maybe there was something she could do.

She had one more trick up her sleeve, something she had almost not even used, but it was the only thing that might help right now. She took a small bag out of her other bag, and removed a small rust-colored pellet; it was Tak, stolen from the Pirates on Space Station Delta.

Standing up, she expertly tossed the small pellet at the nearest robot, and made a run for the door.

BOOM! 3 robots were destroyed, and the rest confused in a cloud of smoke. "_Alright, good. How did you do that? It was pretty-_" Her voice disappeared.

That was all Rachel needed to duck through the door. "All right, I'm here, what now?" Rachel asked.

No answer. However, there was a pedestal in the room with a small headband on it.

"Let's hope this is it, Rachel said, grabbing the headband, and putting it in her bag as she exited the room, still keeping the bag of Tak with her.

The robots were all lying on the floor when she came out. Most were sparking, others were torn apart. It was a big pile of rubble.

"What happened here...?" Rachel said. She had never seen anything like it, but regardless she headed back out of the warehouse.

--------------------------------------

Bella landed in Tubular with a thump. She scrambled to put on the native clothes and slid down the tubes. There was some chaos so she went towards it; _It _has_ to be the travelers._

Kell stepped out of the flume quite relaxed. _That's actually pretty nice._ He went over to the clothes and scanned them with all of his visions. _They're clean._ He put them on, leaving his underwear and 'utility belt' on. _Now what's all that noise over there_? He jumped into one of the tubes and was shot right down there into what he thought was the aftermath of a firefight, he saw another human standing near the tube "Uh, hello?"

Bret finally made it up to the flume, seeing Bella come out. He decided not to say anything, and continued up the mountain.  
--------------------------------------

Tiven stood in front of the crowd. "Uhm... yes... Hello... All... I... Uh... There's a perfectly good reason I can't let this go on... Let me think about it for a minute..." He was sweating all over the place.

--------------------------------------

"Hello?" Bella said just as Bret was walking by. Her gaze followed him.

He gave her a "shush" sign, and continued up.

--------------------------------------

Rachel stepped out of the warehouse, still gripping the small bag of Tak in her hand, not sure what she was going to find.

The outside was empty of everything, including Mrs. G.

--------------------------------------

Bella motioned to the new traveler and followed Bret up the mountain.

Bret, Tinker, Bella, and Kell all climbed up the mountain. Once at the top, They heard a voice. They peeked over the ledge to find... "Yes, just roll those down the hill. They'll explode like Fireworks to celebrate!" Saint Dane Cackled. Technically, he wasn't lying. _Man_, Bret thought, _Rachel better get here soon..._

Kell saw the man laughing down below and scanned him with all of his visions, but he didn't have any heat signature. "That's strange..." Kell said out loud.

"Shh!" Bret said, clamping a hand over his mouth. Saint Dane looked over and smiled. "Hello, Pendragon. Oh, wait, you got your name changed. So now It's... Wade, right?" Bret Cringed. What was he talking about? He never knew about any name change.

Rachel finally did show up at this point, but she was carrying something at her belt, a slingshot. Not exactly the most advanced of weapons, but she decided it would do, if she needed to use her supply of Tak. "Sorry I took so... Oh crap," She said, seeing Saint Dane there.

"Hello, Rachel." Saint Dane turned to face her. "Bring the Weather device?"

'"How did you know about that?" Rachel asks.

Tinker jumped at Saint Dane to give Rachel a Chance to use the weather device. "I hope this works!" she thought quickly.

Saint Dane then flicked his leg up and hit her in the gut, then used it to toss her off. Then a few things happened. First, Bret jumped after her, grabbing her hand, and reaching for another one, and then... Mrs. G tackled Saint Dane, sending him, along with herself, off of the mountain. "Now!" She shouted to Rachel.

Tinker hit her head on the ground after Bret kept her from going over the edge. "No!" She shouted as she saw Mrs. G going over the edge, then fell unconscious.

"Tinker! Wake up!" Bret shouted. "Rachel! We have to end it! Now! Do it!" Two robots jumped up and picked him up by his arms, trying to toss him over the edge.

Rachel was frozen, she wasn't sure what to do, but suddenly something snapped in her brain, these people weren't just her companions, they where her new friends. She grabbed the headband out of her bag…

"No!" Tinker yelled after waking up. She jumped up and tried to pull one of the bots of off Bret. "Rachel! Hurry!" She yelled still pulling.

Rachel put it on, and it activated.

It took only a minute, first the storm clouds started to gather, and then came a torrential downpour, seeping into the Tak as it starts to dissolve.

Bret looked down and saw Saint Dane in Mrs. G's arms. He knew this was the end for her. A tear came to his eye, and he waved. But then... Mrs. G turned back to him... And winked. A few moments later, she hit the ground. Saint Dane had turned into a Raven before that and flew down toward the flume.

Kell stood there not knowing what to do, he had no idea what was going on. He walked up to the person he thought was in charge. "What the HECK is going on?"

"I'm with him!" Bella said, sticking her finger into the air.

Rachel watched as the last of the Tak disintegrated, and sighed in relief. It was over. She walked over to Bret, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Bret, I'm sorry," she said, brushing some of the rain out of her black hair as she removed the weather control device.

Bret looked up. "I-It's fine... No one ever said there wasn't going to be sacrifices... But now... I'm on my own... I want you to go back to Dracol, Rachel. Wait there until I come and get you. You too, Tinker. Wait here."

"No sacrifice, no victory," Rachel said, and nodded. "Dracol is going to have its own turning point, it's my duty to try and figure out what that is. I will leave a communicator at the flume on Dracol, it will give you a direct line to my suit, or to my computer Pyrrha, who will get word to me as soon as possible. But if you need me, I'm only a call away." 

"Of course, as you are the lead traveler... it's I must do... I look forward to seeing you again." Tinker said, offering her hand to shake everyone's before leaving to go to the flume.

Rachel took her bag of Tak from her bag, and shook her head. "Saint Dane, Riley, this stuff is too dangerous for anyone to use, I'll get rid of it when I get home. I will wait for your call."

Bret turned to Kell and Bella. "You two, however, are coming with me." He walked up to Kell. "My name is Bret Wade. I'm the lead traveler, from Second Earth. And you are...?"

"Um…okay? I guess…" Bella said.

Kell looked at the other traveler "I'm Kell, I guess I'm the traveler from uh...9th earth?"

Bret nodded. "Goodbye, Rachel. You've been a great teammate. And a great friend." He extended his hand.

Rachel smiles, and shakes his hand. "Likewise Bret, I look forward to the day that we can work together again," she says, and gives him a small salute. "Besides, I'll bet Riley and his Pirates are already stirring up trouble, and I need to be there for my father's funeral. Though something tells me that we will see each other again soon."

Rachel says one final good-bye, and starts walking away in the direction of the flume.

Rachel stopped briefly. It had never occurred to her what she was going to do when she got back to Dracol. Her home had been burned to the ground, and she had nowhere else to stay. She guessed that she would just find out what to do when she got back, and started walking again.

Tinker caught up to Rachel. "Hey, well I guess we shall be traveling together for a bit as Bret told me to go with you to Dracol." She says as she continues walking next to her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rachel said. "The first problem is that I have no where to live, since Saint Dane burned my father's house to the ground, with him in it. I'll never forgive him for that."

"I'm sorry." Tinker said with her eyes sparking sympathy. "He killed my sister Jazz on second earth." She says looking at Rachel. "I guess, although we can't forgive him...We have to control our anger, and not let it control what we do. Or we might end up loosing more travelers than Mrs. G."

"We should get to Dracol first, and then I can brief you better on what's been happening," Rachel said, and continued to walk towards the flume. "Oh, and be careful when we get there, the flume is in an active volcano."

"Fine...Volcano?...Ehh...Thanks for the warning." Tinker said seeing the flume up ahead.

Rachel stopped as they reached the Flume. "Should we go at the same time, or separately?" She asked.

"I think we should go separately" Tinker said looking apprehensively at the flume.

Rachel activated her armor that reformed onto her body. Somehow it had repaired itself after it got cracked from the attack. "I'll meet you there; DRACOL!" Rachel said, and a minute later the flume activated, and took her in.

Tinker waited until the music from the flume faded away and shouted "Dracol!" Jumping into the flume when it appeared.

---------------------------------

Bret smiled. "Now, you two, we follow Saint Dane." He began his descent to the flume, and, once he got there, gasped. Standing there was Saint Dane, holding... The body of Mrs. G! "Here," He said with a cackle. "Present from Tubular." He walked into the flume. "Goodbye, Pendragon. Cloral!" He shouted. Lights, music, and he was gone. Bret followed him in. He turned and looked back at Mrs. G's body. "You heard him..." Was all he said. He stepped into the Flume. "Could you guys...?" He gestured toward her body. He couldn't handle carrying it. "Cloral!" He shouted, and he was off.

Kell and Bella walked up to the flume, carrying Mrs. G. "Uh...CLORAL!"


	9. NOW FOR RQoO

**NOW FOR RQoO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYZORZ!!$!#113!#!$132**

Me: So... Rachel... What was your inspiration for your character?

Rachel: I created her more or less based off of me, its something I do a lot actually. She is the embodiment of an endless conflict between good and evil, or at least half of it, the good half, the other half will emerge later, and I am not talking about Saint Dane for once.

Anything else?

Me: Yes.

Do you think the idea of This Fanfic is a good one?

Rachel: Yes.

Me: Will you ever read it?

Rachel: Yes.

Me: What do you think of this Rp site?

Rachel: I think it's a good one.

Me: Alright, Random time!!!!

Rachel: Huh? Sorry, stupid and random things only occur when I'm in the mood.

Me: Oi.

**And there we go!!! Next up is Cloral!!!!**


	10. Intros

**First off, time to get all intros done! SQUEEE!!!!**

**Grey:**

Grey glanced up at the clock nervously, causing the pencil to graze across the page.  
"Shoot." He muttered, and erased the light line.

The Everhart Museum was a well known museum on Eveirgren, though not many had ever seen it. Grey was lucky to have gotten this job; and he did NOT want to screw it up.

"Grey." He looked up; Terra was standing in the door, hand over one hip. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sketching the new sheets." Grey explained.

Terra sighed exasperatedly. "I know _that_. I meant why aren't you covering the new archaic site we've found?"

Grey blinked. "What archaic site?"

She sighed again. "Come along, I'll show you."

Terra led him out into the park, where the trees were beginning to shed their leaves.

"There's some strange phenomenon with the rock at the site," Terra explained. "It glows."

Grey looked at her. "You mean, it has anabaric currents?"

She shook her head. "Its naturally luminescent. Ah, here we are."

They had stopped outside a cave, leading deep into the hills. Terra winked at Grey, and strode into the cave.

"What is this place?" Grey asked, looking around wildly. She had been right about the luminescent rock, but there also seemed to be glowing squiggles scrawled about the chamber.

"We think it was a burial ground." said Terra.

"But still..."

**To be concluded.**

**Tylum:**

Tylum walked down the crowded streets of Inolyp. No one seemed to pay him any mind._This is unusual_ he thought. He continued walking when all of a sudden he heard a noise. _This is strang._ Out of curiosity, Tylum followed the noise.

As he got closer, the noise got louder. It was very rhythmic and was unlike any thing he had ever heard before. It was music. Tylum walked very hesitantly. He inched slowly toward the music. He soon noticed he had ventured out of the metropolis. He decided since he came this far already, it would be foolish to stop. He continued, pushing through shrubs and bushes. He had come to the end of the mini forest, only to see a portal-like thing. In front of it was a person.

Bret stood there, staring at a guy around 6 feet tall, and frowning. He looked him in the eyes, finding only gray. The traditional eye color on Inolyp. He had heard that any time a child was born with a different colored set of eyes, they would be deemed royal. They stood that way for a few minutes, until, finally, "So you're Tylum, the traveler from Inolyp?"

Tylum stared at the man. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Before the man could answer, dark black eyes were glaring at them through the dense foliage.

"A Pollyap," whispered Tylum.

"Well it looks like I've run into some fresh meat," hissed the Pollyap.

Tylum didn't hesitate. He took out his flop, an item much like a small keycard. He held it up and said "Goodbye, Pollyap."

Right after Tylum said that, a sharp, sleek projectile flew out of the flop, nailing the Pollyap square in the throat.

"I've seen you before, Tylum. You are the next traveler. Come," He said, leading him into the flume. "Now, call out, Cloral."

Tylum was nervous at first, but called the name, and was swept into the flume. When he got there, Bret stood in front of it. "How- What- Huh?"

"I'll explain everything." As he did, Tylum watched intently, and, as soon as he finished and left, Tylum left. To Grallion.

**Harrison:**

Harrison walked through the desert that covers **the** Twilight area. The flume was not well hidden, but it was not necessary, as he was the only one able to walk in that area. As he walked, he thought of his first encounter with Saint Dane, the evil traveler.  
"I won't lose again," Harrison said aloud as he reached the flume. He entered, and thought about which territory to visit.  
_I don't know where he is, but I think I'd like to see the future of Earth..._ "Ninth Earth!"  
Then the flume enveloped him with light.

"THIEF!" screamed a resident of Trasmal city alerting the guards.  
Orrahn sprinted through the crowded streets of the city in search of a way to escape.  
He felt an arrow brush past his armor and looked back to see that guards on horses were chasing after him. The green haired thief took a sharp left into the honeycombs of alleyways and side streets that he knew so well in hopes of reaching the sewers of Dosmolik.  
He took a right turn into a dead end with the entrance to the sewers only to see more guards.  
"Damn," he said to himself as he turned back into another alley way "I will never be able to enter Dosmolik with all of the Trasmal guards running after me."  
Orrahn took another turn onto a main road to see a barricade of guards. Then he turned around to see he was surrounded.  
"Surrender now, or face the consequences!" shouted the head guard.  
"You think you have me, do you?" replied Orrahn, keeping his cool.  
"I will ask you one more t-" He never had the chance to finish because orrahn was charging right at him. Orrahn leapt into the air and landed on the horses head. He then dove forward to doge an arrow and used the hilt of his dagger to spin 360 degrees around the head guards head while he kicked the surrounding guards off of their horses. Orrahn then leapt off of the horse and ran out of the city's gates towards the nearby mountains.  
Orrahn turned back to see the guards were still chasing him.  
"Persistent, aren't we?" Orrahn mumbled as he began to hit the slopes of a mountain. He then saw something that made him sigh in relief. A cave. The green haired thief knew that he would be able to lose them in there. He charged into the cave, noticing that there was horse parked here that did not belong to a guard.  
By the time orrahn reached a three way turn he heard the guards talk to each other and head back to the city. Orrahn took a left turn and found a little pocket for him to hide and rest in.  
"Damn it, wrong turn!" somebody said to them self. "It is too hard to see the star in this dark of a flume!" The stranger said again.  
"Oh yea, now I remember the left one. The star is right here on the wall."  
Orrahn crouched down to avoid being noticed by the approaching stranger. The man looked wealthy with Ich clothes, an elaborately decorated bow, and a beautiful silver ring. Orrahn decided to trail the man into the cave so that he could liberate him of his belongings.  
They eventually reached a dead end and the man shouted "2nd earth." a melody played and the man disappeared into the light.   
"Teleportation…" orrahn mumbled. "Did he see me?" No, that couldn't be it, Orrahn was too careful not to make a noise, and his armor disguised his smell. Orrahn had an idea.  
"Seconds hirth" orrahn said, attempting to mimic the mans incantation.  
"2nd Earth!" he finally said, and music began to play. Orrahn felt something like an invisible hand grab him as he was drug into the unknown.

Orrahn was flying. He did not know what was going on. All around him there were stars. The thief then looked ahead to see the rich man he was trying to rob. He had to get that man's stuff. It was probably worth a lot, especially that ring. Orrahn leaned foward to improve his velocity. Orrahn was gaining on the man. Music started playing again.  
Orrahn was only inches away.  
The music got louder.  
The ring dangling from the man's belt was nearly in orrahns grasp.  
It got louder.  
Orrahn now had his hand around the ring.  
All of the sudden gravity kicked in and orrahn fell face first onto to the man.

Orrahn quickly rolled on to the floor and drew his daggers.  
"What territory are you from?" The man asked  
"What are you talking about, I just followed you from the cave and said the same incantation, but that does not matter! Hand over your money, for the good of Dosmolik!"  
"By the gods, you are the next traveler from Rend. I have found you!" The man said.  
"Are you saying we are not on Rend?" Orahn got into a combat stance  
"We just took the flume to 2nd Earth my friend"  
"You are just trying to confuse me! I'll ask once more, for Dosmolik hand over your belongings!"  
Orrahn prepared to fight.

Orrahn heard a sound from behind him and ducked. He felt fur brush by his head as a large dog with Yellow eyes bit into the throat of the man. Orrahn quickly stabbed the dog and knelt beside him. "What was that?" orrahn asked  
"A quig" said the man calmly "Now, do as I say. You are a traveler, turn around and say Cloral. There are people there who can explain. Oh, and wear the strange clear thing on your head and don't forget to..." And, with that the man passed.  
Orrahn was not sure why but he trusted the man. He stole the ring from the man's body and followed his directions.   
"CLORAL!" orrahn shouted and an invisible hand once again swept him away.

**Faronia:**

Faronia was eating a light meal when a bird landed on the edge of her table. It carried a note that was sealed in magic that only she could undo. She sighed softly and took the note, giving the creature a little piece of her meal, and read it. It was from the Aesir she served, Thor. It detailed her new tasks, and when she reached the bottom of the small list, she dropped it and stood up.

"So... it's almost _that_ time..." she said gently.

She left the bird the rest of her meal and took up her spear, shield, and helm then walked out as she placed on her helm. Mounting her silvery white horse, she took the reigns and lightly kicked the creature a few times into a run. She was going to a shrine of Thor that was a few miles off, one that was for her use on the mortal plane.

After a few hours, she arrived at the shrine and dismounted, leaving her weapon and shield with the horse. She knelt down to one knee and offered her usual short prayer to Thor. After a few minutes she stood back up, turning to her horse, and walked over to the animal.

She placed her hand lightly on the animal's nose and began to sooth it as it became a bit unsettled. Soothing the horse only took a moment, at which point she climbed back onto it's back and steered it towards the nearest village. Though, something did not seem right. . .

**To be continued…**

**Kell:**

Kell walked past the children's school and hopped into the transporter to get to his school. _Another day of learning…_ He walked out of the transporter and into the class. _Those old fashioned transporters are really cool…_ He sat down and tapped the small table and a screen came up, but instead of saying the normal ENTER,  
it said KELL, YOU ARE A TRAVELER.

Kell gave the screen a blank look and shut it down, he pushed a button on the back of the small table and the chip came out of it. He inserted the chip into his wrist projector and went into the menu. But instead of OPTIONS, EDIT, CODING, FREESEARCH, it said FLUMES, HALLA, TERRITORIES,  
SAINT DANE and TRAVELERS. He stood up and went over to the teacher. "Uh, could I leave early today?" Kell asked. "Sure, just remember to do the assignment." Kell walked away with the feeling that he wouldn't get to do his assignment...

A few hours later kell found himself waling through the old ruins of some water refiner. _Well, the chip said to come here._ He walked carefully through and turned his heat sensing on. There was something warm in the ground just ahead of him. _Probably just a sun spot or something… _He was about to walk over it when a giant bear/wolf thing burst out of the ground in front of him. Without much convincement Kell turned the other way and booked it.

The bad thing was that War's have wolf genetics in them so he caught up quite quickly and just as he was about to get his head crushed by the claws, a bolt of hot metal smashed through the War's head.

The bear was dead but it was still moving and hit Kell at the same speed it was running, breaking all his ribs and both legs. He lay under the bear bleeding as a person clothed in black with a black helmit on came up and injected a bone healing serum into him. Kell got up. "Thanks a lot, I would have been dead." A harsh mettalic voice came out of the Mack. "No problem". All of a sudden another War twice the size of the other one burst out of the ground behind the "RUN!" yelled the man. Kell ran untill he saw a door with a ster on it this must be it he opened the door, ran up to the tunnel and shouted the first thing that came to mind "TUBULAR!!!"

**Ren:**

Ren glanced at his watch.  
He was waiting for the exact time to use his flume.  
He was on Saint Dane's side and was counting down before taking a flume to Tubular to help it fall.

5...4...3...2...1

He leapt in.

**I believe that's all. Yeah, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer to learn about Our main characters. But, ya know, We got a lot of time. 99 more Territories. D**


End file.
